We could live here
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Ven, vamos a quedarnos aquí


**Disclaimer: **H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

**We could live here**

**.**

_Ven, vamos a quedarnos aquí_

**.**

Harry caminó por los pasillos de Malfoy Manor. Los pasos resonaron como si la propiedad estuviera vacía y hueca e interiormente se preguntó porque ningún elfo lo había detenido o donde estaba Narcissa Malfoy o Lucius. O al menos por qué las barreras no estaban activadas. Cuando llegó al despacho de Draco se detuvo, pero no tocó. Abrió las puertas y para su sorpresa, Draco estaba ahí, parado junto a la ventana mirando el paisaje.

-Parece que llegaste a tiempo- murmuró.

Pasó poco a poco, tan poco que al principio nadie lo notó.

Las primeras fueron las familias sangre puras que participaron en la guerra. Desaparecieron una a una sin dejar rastro, a pesar que la mayoría tenían una orden de no salir del país. Vinieron las averiguaciones, los reporteros, pero los Malfoy permanecieron ahí.

Luego fueron otras familias aristócratas que se mantuvieron neutras en la guerra. Una a una desaparecieron del lugar sin decir nada, sin despedirse de nadie. Finalmente empezaron a unirse otras, hasta que llegó el turno de Neville y su abuela, y Luna y su padre. Una que otra familia también. Bill, Percy... El Ministerio llegó a la conclusión de que alguien había planeado su desaparición. Las familias extranjeras como la Chang pareció haber huido de lo que fuera que pasara, pero Harry sabía la verdad. Lo sabía porque todas tenían algo en común.

Todos eran sangre pura.

Y los que no lo eran, eran mestizos.

Todos habían dejado su mansión sin magia como viejos edificios vacíos.

Sus puestos de trabajo repentinamente.

Y ahora, la última familia completa sangre pura, en el mundo mágico británico eran los Malfoy, la familia del Ministro y la de algunos de sus colaboradores más cercanos.

Pero incluso eso ahora no era verdad.

Era solo Malfoy en esa vieja mansión.

Malfoy, parado junto a la ventana. Mirando el lugar. Como añorándolo.

-Draco.

Draco no lo miró, Harry observó que en su mano jugaba con una snitch. Un traslador.

-Te irás. Como todos ellos.

Draco no lo negó.

-¿Sabes que pasará cuando los sangre puras desaparezcamos?- exclamó Draco.

Harry no respondió.

-Todas sus leyes. Este ministerio. Creen que nosotros, que nuestras tradiciones, nuestra magia está mal. Que son mejores, más abiertos, más inteligentes. Pero en realidad son unos tontos.

El auror no respondió.

-¿Tú te los llevaste?

-No estoy creando un mundo como el que él quería crear-aclaró Draco, aún con su voz tranquila y sin mirarlo.-Sólo les hice una oferta y ellos aceptaron.

-¿Qué pasará?

-La magia se irá. Mientras más se mezcle su sangre, mientras más gente muggle contacten. Nosotros lo sabemos, nosotros lo comprendemos. Incluso el padre Weasley tomó a una sangre pura para casarse. Lo cual es irónico tomando las ideas que predica.

-En la guerra...

-Esto no es una guerra. Muchos de nosotros estabamos equivocados y seguimos al hombre equivocado, quien perdió el control. Otros lo detuvieron. No estoy matando a nadie. Solo... solo creo un mundo donde no importa en que bando estuviste, donde las costumbres sangre puras perdurarán. No durará por siempre. Las nuevas generaciones olvidarán. Pero alguien como yo volverá a conservar la magia.

-¿Así que nos abandonaran?

Draco rió amargamente.

-Ustedes ni siquiera nos quieren aquí. Así que pensé que irnos quizá era lo mejor.

-Luna y Neville...

-Oh, yo me acerqué a Longbottom es cierto, pero Luna quiso unirse al grupo ella sola. Otros también lo hicieron. Fue un riesgoso movimiento, la información se dispersaba, pero incluso ellos sabían que sin un sangre pura con el cual unirse, a excepción de los Weasley, los seguidores del Ministro o un extranjero, la magia de su familia finalmente se desvanecerá. Nadie quiere eso. Todos quieren tener algo que vengan de sus padres. Que cruce generaciones. Lo planeé todo, somos una nueva comunidad mágica, tenemos nuestro propio ministerio, contacto con otras comunidades iguales a nosotros. Gran Bretaña tiene demasiada sangre mezclada. Necesitarían sangre puras para conservarse, pero ustedes no necesitan gente como nosotros ¿cierto?- se burló del desliz que Hermione tuvo en uno de sus discursos tras la guerra. Probablemente quería referirse a la arrogancia, la actitud superior, pero terminó insultando las costumbres, las ideas, a todos en general. Incluso Luna y Neville, que no eran de familia como los Weasley que no seguían nada de costumbres sangre puras. Incluso aquellos que apoyaron una vez a Harry se distanciaron de Hermione. Pero Hermione ahora tenía un puesto importante en el Ministerio, sus ideas eran valoradas, los sangre muggles ganaban fuerzas rápidamente, y menospreciaban las ideas de los sangre puras llamándolos anticuados. Habían tomado el poder.

-Draco-llamó Harry-no te vayas. Podemos vivir aquí. Podemos quedarnos, puedes traerlos. Todo cambiará, hablaré con ellos, yo...

Draco negó y bajó la cabeza. Luego la alzó y finalmente lo miró.

-Necesito irme, Harry- sonrió tristemente- Ahí están mis amigos, mis padres... y quiero que esté mi pareja.

Harry apretó los labios.

-Pero mi pareja no irá ¿cierto? -exclamó Draco con una voz apagada.-Él tiene a los Weasley, a Granger... Mi pareja no pudo decidir a quien quería más, o eso dijo. Pero no era cierto ¿verdad? Después de todo, los escogiste a ellos. Los estás escogiendo de nuevo. Si me hubieras escogido a mí hubieras pasado el tiempo suficiente conmigo para notar que estaba haciendo algo, pero no lo hiciste, solo estás aquí porque tu corazonada te dijo que era el culpable.

-Draco, yo...

-Harry Potter, -casi susurró-te hago una cordial invitación a unirte a nuestra comunidad mágica.

-Lo siento...

El traslador brilló.

-Es hora de irme. Lo entiendo, de verdad, Harry. Adiós.

Harry jadeó. Su corazón se detuvo.

-No, pensó, no.

Corrió hacia Draco y lo abrazó, haciendo que el otro lo mirara con sus ojos grises impactados antes que desaparecieran. Cuando aterrizaron estaban dentro de otra mansión, pero esta era diferente.

Harry se apartó, y notó que Draco lo veía en shock.

-¿Harry?-preguntó Luna y él automáticamente volteó.

Ella sonrió.

-Me alegra que te unieras a nosotros-exclamó abrazándolo. -Ven, te llevaré a conocer el lugar. ¿Donde están tus cosas?-preguntó alejándolo de Draco.

El otro no lo detuvo.

-Draco nos alcanzará después, vamos.

Más tarde, luego de conocer el pueblo y mirar la forma en que al parecer todos se llevaban bien. Luego de saludar a Neville y otros amigos, Harry volvió a la mansión donde salió. Ahí estaba Draco, parado, mirando a la ventana, pero esta daba hacia el pueblo. Sus padres estaban con él.

-Te devolveré-exclamó sin mirarlo. Sus padres se miraron preocupados pero alzaron su varita y crearon un portal. -Solo tienes que saltar.

Harry se mordió el labio y luego sonrió.

-Oh, ¿quieres devolverme?-preguntó indeciso- yo pensé, creí que querías que viviéramos aquí.

El slytherin volteó para mirarlo, sus ojos estaban apagados. Era obvio que había llorado.

-Dijiste lo siento.

-Yo, bueno, tú sabes, lo he visto y es bonito, y agradable, y realmente quiero que tengamos una familia aquí. Luna me mostró mi casa. Bueno, tú casa, pero dijo que la habías pensado para ambos, y ya le he puesto el nombre a la puerta. Aunque también dijo que podía tener una propia si ese no eran tus planes y que esta es la Mansión de tus padres.

El rubio lo miró sorprendido y luego, cuando Harry sonrió, él pareció poder respirar.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Bueno, sí-exclamó caminando hacia él para abrazarlo.

-Ven-exclamó cuando por fin lo hizo- vamos a quedarnos aquí.

Draco rió a medida que lloraba, pero a Harry no le importó.

-Gracias.

-Un placer, ¿aunque te importaría si vamos por mis cosas?-preguntó.- He notado que todos trajeron sus cosas consigo y yo no tengo ni una muda de ropa para cambiarme.

Mirando el portal, Harry codeó a Draco, sonriendo, y éste asintió.

Sonriendo también.

Por fin.

.

Más tarde, Hermione reflexionaría que Harry había descubierto lo que pasaba con todas las desapariciones, y se había ido también. No había manera en que alguien hubiera matado a Harry, y Malfoy, él último de los mortífagos libres, se había ido el mismo día.

-Ni una moneda en Gringotts,-exclamó Ron- ni una prenda de ropa en casa. Ni una barrera en Grimmauld Place.

Ginny suspiró en su traje de auror.

-Él ha ido tras Malfoy como siempre-susurró- ¿no es cierto?

Hermione no pudo negarlo. En cambio, miró con el ceño fruncido al ropero de Harry.

Él se había llevado todo.

Excepto una cosa.

Un papel con una de sus propuestas al Ministerio, tenía muchas firmas, pero no la de Harry. Levantándolo, Hermione notó que era aquella en la que se exigía a los sangre puras unirse a un mestizo o sangre muggle en lugar de entre ellos, para que fueran más flexibles con su causa. Ella había comentado que para las familias involucradas pretendía que el ministerio escogiera a sus parejas de sangre muggle. Harry había dicho que no había sido aprobada y Hermione la había olvidado entre tantos movimientos en el Ministerio. Pero ahora sabía la verdad, él nunca la entregó, jamás había tenido la intención de hacerlo.

-Entiendo-exclamó a la nada atrayendo la mirada de los dos hermanos pelirrojos hacia ella.

Harry no volvería.

No volvería porque, al parecer, había algo más importante para él que ellos. Alguien a quien Hermione estaba dañando con sus propuestas, a quien estaba acabando sin piedad como él hizo una vez con ella. Había escogido, y lo había escogido a él.

Ella perdió en cuanto hizo esa propuesta, ese era el mensaje de Harry.

-Vámonos-exclamó- no tiene caso estar aquí.

Los dos hermanos la siguieron.

Lejos, Draco tomó la mano de Harry y caminaron entre la gente, quienes saludaron a su nuevo Ministro alegremente, dirigiéndose a casa.


End file.
